Wrong Again
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: At first, she was happy. This is what she wanted, then everything that's been going on the last few months reminded her. She's losing him. He's becoming a name she says, a person in a picture, a blurred image in her head.
1. Don't wanna play the Crying Game

Hello all! Yes, I'm starting another story...which considering I have several others that are still incomplete, seems rediculous! But this idea just came to me, and I don't know if this has ever been done before. Starts during the S6 finale, when Lorelai comes home from Sookie's and Patty is there. My spin on the last episode of S6, NO CHRISTOPHER at all!

Be kind, please review!

* * *

She's been avoiding him, ignoring his calls, not going to the diner. She's even stayed at Sookie's for a couple of nights. All because she's been to scared to face him. She's been able to tell Luke everything, but why can't she tell him this? Probably because he's been slowly pushing her away. Keeping their lives separate when they are supposed to be coming together.

At first, she was happy. This is what she wanted, then everything that's been going on the last few months reminded her. She's losing him. The only man she's ever loved is becoming a name she says, a person in a picture, a blurred image in her head. The man who gave her a ring, a promise, but no follow through.

She feels physically sick when she looks back on the last few months of their relationship. He'd lied to her about April, even told her to stay away. She's never felt so out of place with him before. Usually in the beginning of relationships there is awkwardness and feeling out of place, but not two years into a relationship.

She knows its confusing to love someone who is oblivious to her feelings, and his actions. But she can't help it. She has to believe that things will change. That he'll wake up and see the light; that he's been shutting her out.

She's even thought about calling everything off, and leave everything she knows behind. She needs him to see that he's breaking down. She's tired of being strong.

She convinces Patty to lie for her when he shows up at the house. This of course works, and she prepares herself for Patty's interrogation. She skillfully dodges questions, or she answers them with as little detail as possible.

After getting rid of Patty, she goes up to her room and prepares for a relaxing bubble bath. Once the water is just right, she slides under the blanket of bubbles. She throws her head back and begins thinking, letting everything sink in. she's finally admitting to herself that she's losing Luke. She's hopelessly in love with him, and she's losing him. She just found out that she's eight weeks pregnant with his baby. It's been one hell of a week.

L&L

After her bath, and thinking session, she gets dressed in her most comfortable outfit. She towel dries her hair, and applies some eye make-up, not really caring about cover up or blush or lip gloss. A second look in the mirror tells her that some cover up under her eyes is needed. The dark circles that have shown up dew to lack of sleep and crying on Sookie's couch.

She puts her hair in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, and walks into the bedroom. She puts on her flip flops and finds a light sweater.

'_It's time to be brave now,'_ she thinks, while grabbing her purse. She heads down stairs and out the door. She begins walking through town, making her way to her only destination.

_Luke's_.

She walks past Patty's and gets a curious glance from the dance teacher as she makes her way across the street. She stands outside the diner, just watching him. April's there. Maybe that's why he came over this morning, to tell her that he'd 'see her after she's gone'. Slowly she turns, but stops, regaining her nerve, and walks into the diner.

The bells jingle above her head and he looks over to her, noticing how pale she looks, like she's just seen a ghost. He excuses himself from April and head over to her.

Deep breath.

He's talking, she can hear it. But she's not processing it. Only one thing is on her mind, and she's wondering how to tell him.

Deep breath.

"Can we go up to the office?" she hears herself ask.

He tells Caesar that he'll be back in a few minutes, and tells April to keep an eye on him, with a wink.

L&L

She feels his hand on the small of her back, wondering why she's shocked at this gesture. They make their way up to the office, and walk in. He goes over and sits at the table, she remains by the door.

"Come sit, Lorelai," he tells her.

"I'm good," she says softly.

Something about standing near the exit is really working for her.

"I've been worried about you," he tells her. "You haven't been answering my calls, you haven't been at your house. I thought you skipped town on me."

'_You haven't been at your house,'_ she scoffs at that. Her house. They renovated the house so he could move in, and he had. Until April showed up.

No time to get mad about that right now, though. She's here to tell him. Tell him that he's going to be a father, and get to be there for everything.

"Luke, I have to tell you something. But you have to listen. No interrupting, ok?" she asks, finally making eye contact with him. Beautiful blue eyed man.

He nods, "Okay."

Deep breath.

No easy way to say this. She just has to blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Hazy Shade of Winter

wow, you guys rock! 10 reviews for one chapter! thats amazing! i dont think any of my stories have ever gotten that many reviews for a 1st chapter. you sure know how to boost a girl's ego!...lol anyhow, here is chapter 2. sorry it took so long, work and christmas took over my mind and body. don't worry, both are returned now...somewhat...lol

Disclaimer: the fabulous characters used in this story are mine...all mine. ok, fine, the baby and the Johnson's are. but thats it. the song referenced is by Martina McBride and is called 'When God-Fearin' Women Get the Blues'. oh...the title of the story is also a song of the famous Martina's called Wrong Again.

* * *

No easy way to say this. She just has to blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant."

And there it is. She told him. Now he's just staring at her. His eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

He's not happy. He doesn't want this. It's too soon.

"What?" he asks, finally regaining his motor skills.

She looks down, for some reason she's feeling ashamed. "I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure? 100 per cent positive?" he asks, trying to wrap his head around the news.

No, she's lying about being pregnant with his child.

"Yes. My doctor said I'm eight weeks along," she answers, looking at him again.

He hast to think. He has to process this. She's pregnant with his baby. Lorelai Gilmore is going to be the mother of his child. It's all he's ever wanted, right?

He's standing up now. Walking towards her. He's hugging her. She responds, wrapping her arms around him. She turns her head to his neck, breathes him in. She's missed his arms. She's missed him, period.

They finally release the embrace. He's gazing at her. She's got tears in her eyes, and returns his gaze.

"We're gonna have a baby," he says, smiling at her.

Now she's smiling, as the tears fall. They're having a baby.

"We are. You're gonna be a daddy, Luke. What do you think about that?"

That's when he does it. He kisses her. She's missed his kiss, as much as she's missed him.

"That's good, right?" she says, a smile playing on her lips.

He nods, takes her hand and places it over his pounding heart. The only time his heart has ever raced like this was when he was on the track team.

"I'm ecstatic. I can't explain it, Lorelai. You're pregnant with my baby," he tells her, kissing her forehead.

She's glad he's happy. She doesn't know what she would have done had he been unhappy. But she has to know. Know where they go from here. They are engaged and she's carrying their child. She needs answers to the questions that have been forming in her mind for the last few months.

"Luke, we have to have a talk. Not right now, but soon. Tonight, that's how soon I'm talking," she says, pulling away from him.

He nods, not understanding. He has become absentminded lately. "Alright. I'll be over later on this evening. You should probably go. Come back around three."

There he goes. There it is again. The pushing her away. She can't take it anymore. They are not supposed to be doing this. She should have time to get to know April. After all, she's gonna be her step mother, right?

She'll find out tonight.

"Sure, whatever," she says with a sigh, and heads out before him.

Before he can even catch up with her, she's out the diner door and walking across the square towards the Dragonfly.

What was that about?

L&L

She's walking. She knows the way to her inn with her eyes closed. She's on autopilot. He told her to leave. She's pregnant and he told her to leave.

She's happy about the baby. She wants to be the mother of Luke's children.

But she hoped the news of the baby would change things instantly. Sure, it's the thought of a naive woman. But she's desperate for things to change. They have to change, or she'll really lose it.

She'll go ballistic. The citizens of Stars Hollow will find out what happens when a _'God Fearin' Woman gets the Blues'. _

L&L

She walks into the inn. Past Michele who is complaining that she's late, and he needs a break. Past the Johnson's who were trying to complement her, and into her office.

She closes the door.

Silence.

Refuge.

She sighs.

She looks down at her stomach. Their unborn child. Place's her hand over it.

She wants a boy.


	3. It Matters to Me

Ok, most of you are going to be mad at me because of this chapter. but honestly, it just panned out to end it how and where i ended it.

please review...and hey! this chapteris almost 5 pages... ) yay me!

* * *

Her day goes by in a slow blur. All she can think about is him and their baby. She wonders if he's going to finally tell April about their relationship. She wonders when he'll tell her about her baby brother. She's decided the baby is a boy.

Sookie, of course is asking Lorelai all these questions, which she doesn't have answers to. Not yet at least.

She wants to tell everyone she sees that she's pregnant. She wants to be happy that she's pregnant with Luke's child. In way's she is, this baby changes everything.

Except for one thing: Mommy and Daddy's communication skills.

She finally goes home around one. It's a slow day; the inn can stand with out her. She has more important things on her mind. Like her talk with Luke. Honestly that's all she's thought about all day. She doesn't want to lose him.

But she has been. Just slowly.

She hates that she's finally shutting down. She's said before that she fancy's herself wonder woman. But right now, she feels like anything but wonder woman.

She can't lose him.

She won't.

If its one thing she makes sure of, she always gets her way.

Tonight, there has to be no restraints.

She has to be open and honest.

It's gonna be a long night.

L&L

She's cleaning the house, trying to keep her mind busy. Trying to think of anything, other than the conversation that she and Luke are going to have tonight. She wants everything to be ok. Hopefully once she tells him how she's been feeling, he'll see what he's doing to her.

If not for her, then for his child. This stress she's going through isn't good for the baby. Unfortunately, that's all she's been feeling the last few months. Stressed out.

She finally notices the time, and sees that it's after six. She's been cleaning the house for five hours. She's mopped the kitchen floor, did the little bit of dishes that were starting to pile up in the sink. Then she started cleaning the living room. She fluffs the pillows on the couch, swept the hard wood floor, and dusted the mantle.

In doing this she managed to pull out old photo albums and she started to look through them. She found pictures of when Rory was a baby and they were staying at the Independence. She smiles, remembering all of Rory's first's.

She can do this again.

She just doesn't want to do it alone.

She's pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the front door.

L&L

She puts the albums away, and goes to the door.

When she answers it, more questions flood her mind. But she asks the main one, without thinking.

"Why did you knock?"

He shrugs. "Because that's what you're supposed to do when you come to a closed door."

"Not when you have a key to the place, you don't," she says, bitterly, stepping aside so he can come in.

They walk back in the living room, Luke sits on the couch, and Lorelai goes to the chair by the stairs.

"You've been cleaning?" he asks, trying to make conversation.

She nods, "Yeah. I had to keep busy. I was restless."

"It looks nice in here," he complements. "So, I've been thinking about you all day."

"Yeah? Good thoughts I hope," she says, slight happiness in her voice.

"I was thinking about this morning. I mean, you're pregnant Lorelai. With my baby. I've never been more happy in my life," he tells her. He's being so sweet right now.

She smiles. "Good, I'm glad you're happy about the baby. I know we said that 'kids would be good'. This is just so unexpected, but I'm over the moon, happy about him."

Luke looks to her, "Him? You already know that it's a him?"

She smiles, "No, I just decided that it is a him."

"Ah," he says.

Might as well get the show on the road.

"Luke, I have questions that need to be answered, and they have to be answered tonight. I just hope this doesn't cause us to fight. That is the last thing that I want to do right now."

He nods, looks at her.

"Ok, I guess I'll start now," she sighs, trying to figure out where to begin. "Why are you constantly pushing me aside? It feels like since you found out about April, you've not been around. I understand that she's your daughter, but Luke, I'm your fiancé, does that even matter to you?"

"Lorelai, of course it does. I've just been preoccupied with April. I don't know how to blend my two lives."

"Well, if you had told me about her when you found out, you wouldn't have to figure out how to blend your lives. You'd have one life," she throws at him, not yelling yet. She's proud of herself.

He hangs his head. He knew that was coming.

"Well, I didn't, ok? I was doing things how I thought was best to do them," he tells her, raising his voice.

Still no yelling. Thats good, right?

"No, Luke. Not ok. You hurt me. A lot. I don't know who you are anymore, and that scares me. You are the only one who I've opened up to. You're the only one who matters to me, aside from Rory. You are my life, Luke. I love you. You're it for me. I want to be your wife as soon as possible, I want to be the mother of your children. I want it all, and I don't want it if I can't have you."

She's crying now. Tears are falling from her sad blue eyes. Eyes that used to hold so much happiness.

She's being pulled up, he wraps her in his arms, holding on tight.

He kisses her head.

"I'm so sorry. God, Lorelai, I'm sorry. I just thought you were being understanding about this whole situation," he tells her.

She sighs, "At first I was. Now, I'm not so understanding anymore. Luke, you have to stop letting Anna run yours' and Aprils' relationship. I can help you. We can take her to court, get you fair visitation, and we can finally start acting like a family. I have a right to get to know her, just as much as you do. I mean, we're getting married." She looks at him, fear in her eyes, "We...are still getting married, right?"

He looks down at her, "Of course we are! When did you start to question this?"

"Honestly, when you postponed. Because, Luke it's not feeling postponed. It's feeling canceled...and I don't want it to be canceled. I want to be your wife. Hopefully before I get as big as a house. I want to be married to you before our baby comes," she answers all in one breath.

"Is this where its coming from? You want to get married because of the baby?" he asks, and it's really a stupid question.

She wants to slap him in the face for that question.

"No, Luke, I don't want to get married because of the baby!! I want to get married because I love you and want to spend forever with you!! Obviously you don't feel the same way about me."

She's crying harder now. This conversation and the hormones are getting to her.

"Lorelai, thats--"

She hands him the ring.

"Give this to me when you're ready to be my husband. I'm ready Luke. I just need you to be ready too," a sob gets stuck in her throat. "But, please-please don't wait forever. Don't take too much time to 'think this through'," she kisses him then, a long passion filled kiss. Pulls away, and notices that he's tearing up. "I love you Luke."

"I love you, too Lorelai."

She nods.

"You should go. You have some thinking to do."


	4. When We Don't Touch

So...I'm thinkin' this maybe the last chapter...

unless, you want me to continue...

it's up to you.

REVIEW!!

* * *

When she hears the door close behind him, she breaks. She looks down at her bare ring finger and sinks to the bottom stair.

She cries.

She looks at her stomach where their unborn baby is.

Sobbing, she says, "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

She knows that he needs this time to think about his priorities. He's got to figure out what he wants.

She wants him to want her.

L&L

He makes it as far as the porch swing. He looks at the ring in his hand.

Now he finally realizes he screwed up. He has Lorelai questioning their relationship.

What has he been doing the last few months?

April.

All his time and energy has been directed towards April.

He should have noticed that Lorelai was acting different. He notices everything about her. Even before they were together he noticed things. From a different scent of shampoo to a new blouse in her wardrobe.

He's been so stupid. He's been ignoring her.

Now she's pregnant. He's happy about the baby, they wanted kids.

He's just now seeing that she's been holding back from him.

His once talkative fiancé has stopped talking. She has bit her tongue several times.

When they went away for Valentines day, he was a grump. He had her thinking that their romantic get away was a bad idea.

He's been an idiot!

He can't lose her.

He won't.

But right now, they both need time to think.

Especially him.

He takes one last look at the house, and sees her on the bottom stair, crying.

Over him.

Again.

He wants to go in there, but he doesn't. He knows that they both need this time to cool off and clear their heads.

L&L

Early the next morning, way too early for Lorelai's liking, she is woke up by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. She gets out of bed and walks over to the window.

It's Luke.

She turns and finds a light sweater and walks down stairs. She walks right past Paul Anka, who has perched himself on the coffee table.

Weird dog.

She opens the door, and walks to the second step and he stops in front of her.

He begins telling her how Kirk was demonstrating something for the town and drove Taylor's car into the diner. He tells her that nothing makes sense without her and that he loves her and their baby.

"Lets drive to the vineyard and get married. We'll pick up April and call Rory, and your parents. Whoever you want. I just want to be married to you," he tells her, then gets down on one knee. "Marry me, Lorelai?"

She's crying, and laughing, at what, she's not sure.

She says yes.

The ring is back on her finger where it belongs.

She pulls him to her and kisses him.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Luke?" she asks, after pulling away from him.

"I just want you, Lorelai. You and our baby, Rory, and April. You're all I need."


	5. Bet on Love and let it Ride

Ok, so, I think this is one of my best chapters. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

They're in their room packing for the trip. She's as giddy as a school girl with her first crush.

"You do realize," she begins, shoving her pajamas in her suitcase, "that us picking up April will tick Anna off."

Luke stops what he's doing, he turns and faces her, "Anna can get over it. I want my daughter at my wedding."

She smiles, "So do I babe."

She suddenly dashes for the bathroom. Luke is right behind her, pulling her hair back as she empties the contents of her stomach.

When she's finished, she grumbles, "I forgot about this part."

He rubs her back and says, "I'm sorry. It will go away soon though right?"

She nods and says, "If by 'soon' you mean 3-4 months, then yes."

He nods and thinks a moment, "Do you want to wait until you feel better to get married?"

She doesn't want to wait. She wants to be his wife, more than anything.

She looks up at him, "No. I want to be married to you. I'll be fine. Please, lets just finish packing and go get April."

He leans down and kisses her gently, "We'd better hurry. Anna's store opens at eleven. I'd like to talk to her before then so she can cool off."

L&L

After Lorelai got sick again, they put their bags in the back of the truck.

"Lets go get hitched," Lorelai says, as Luke opens her car door.

When he climbs in behind the wheel, he finds her in the middle of the bench. When he starts the truck and puts it in gear, she lays her head on his shoulder and takes his hand.

When they drive pass the diner she gasps, "Oh my gosh, Luke! You didn't tell me how bad it was."

"It's ok, I've already hired Tom, it's supposed to be done when we come home," he says, trying to calm her.

When they drive pass the diner again, they'll be married.

She smiles.

Finally.

He merges onto the freeway, heading to Woodbridge. They ride along in comfortable silence for the fifteen minute drive. When he pulls up in front of a house with a bright colored door, she feels sick again.

He shuts the engine off and turns to her, "Lets go."

Suddenly nervous, she says, "Luke, I don't think I can go in there. Anna and I aren't exactly best friends."

Something is bugging her. He can tell. "Lorelai, what really happened between you guys?"

Again her stomach turns.

She tells him. Anna said this, and Anna said that. By the time she finishes, his face is read with anger.

He pulls her to him.

"I can't believe that. Lorelai what she said was not true. I love you, I'm going to marry you."

She gives him a teary smile, "I know that now, but Luke, our relationship was going downhill, thus the reason for my freak out the other day."

"Lets go get April," he says, opening the door and helping her out.

"Luke, don't kill Anna. I don't want my husband and father of my son in jail. Conjugal visits just won't be the same as having you home in our bed," she says, taking his hand.

He chuckles, "No killing, I promise."

They walk up to the door hand in hand, Lorelai's stomach is still doing summersaults. Luke rings the bell and the door opens.

"Dad!" April shouts, jumping on him for a hug. "Hey Lorelai," she says, giving her a brief hug also.

Lorelai returns it, and says, "Hey kiddo."

Anna appears behind April, and Lorelai lets the teen go.

"Did I know you were coming today, Dad?" April asks, turning her attention back to Luke, not noticing the daggers her mother is sending Lorelai.

Luke, seeing Anna and Lorelai staring each other down, says, "No, sweetie, you didn't. Anna, I'd like to talk to you for a minute. Alone."

Anna finally looks at Luke and says, "Sure. My office?"

"Uh, ok," Luke says, beginning to let go of Lorelai's hand.

"Luke?" Lorelai says, holding him tighter.

"I'll be right back, and I'll behave," he says, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

She lets his hand go, and watches as he disappears down the hall.

L&L

The door closes behind him.

Anna is pissed.

"Luke, I told you I did not want her around my kid!" Anna screams at him.

Luke's ready to blow his top.

He does.

"That 'her' in there is my fiancé, Anna! And April is my child too! Lorelai has a right to get to know April, she's going to be her step mother! You can't stand there and tell me that OUR daughter will not be allowed around me and MY fiancé. Me and Lorelai are getting married, whether you like it or not! And where the hell did you get the right to tell Lorelai that I wasn't going to marry her? What the hell was that about Anna?!"

"Engaged is not married Luke! If someone is going to be in April's life, I want it to be permanent," she says, much calmer than before.

"Lorelai _is _permanent. That's why we're here. We want both kids at our wedding. Lorelai has called Rory and told her to meet us up at the Vineyard. I'd like April there. Anna please, she's my kid too. I'm asking you, can our daughter be at my wedding?"

L&L

Lorelai is sitting nervously on the couch along with April. The two were chatting about April's likes and dislikes, then became quiet when Luke and Anna started yelling.

They both look up and smile at each other.

'_That 'her' in there is my fiancé, Anna!'_

April looks up shocked.

"You and Dad are getting married?" she asks, wondering why Luke didn't tell her.

Lorelai sighs and looks down, "Yeah."

With tears threatening to spill over her eyes any moment, April asks, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Oh, sweetie, he wanted to. He just didn't know how. Your relationship with him is new and he wanted to give you time to adjust to the thought of having a dad. He didn't want to overwhelm you with a step mother too," Lorelai says, pulling the teen in for a comforting hug. "Don't be mad at your dad for this."

April wipes away some tears and says, "I'm not. I'm mad at Mom for keeping me a secret."

"April, you shouldn't be mad at you mom either. She was doing what she thought was best for you," Lorelai tells her, pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"How is keeping me away from Dad best for me?" she asks, getting angrier.

Before Lorelai can answer, Luke and Anna walk out of the office.

"April, your Dad has something to ask you," Anna says, standing across from Lorelai.

"Uh, April, Lorelai and I are driving up to Martha's Vineyard; and tomorrow we're going to get married. Would you like to go with us?" he asks his daughter.

April smiles, "Martha's Vineyard? Dad, I'd love to go! I want to be there when you and Lorelai get married. Is Rory going to be there?"

"Yeah, she is. She'll be up later today," Lorelai says, Anna looks confused. "Rory's _my_ daughter."

"Is she April's age?" Anna asks.

"No. She's a twenty-one year old Yale student," Lorelai says. "I had her when I was sixteen."

"Cool! I'm gonna have a sister!" April says excitedly.

"_Step_-sister," Anna says rudely.

"So what?! Rory's my _sister_," April shoots back. "I'm gonna go and pack. Lorelai, can you help me pick out a dress for tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. Lead the way," she says standing up.

As they walk down the hall, Anna shoots Luke a look that can only be read as: You've _got_ to be kidding me!


	6. Goin' to the Chaple

As soon as they get the house rented, they begin to unload the truck. Once everything is set up how they want it, April wonders around the house and picks out her room. Lorelai and Luke get the master bedroom, leaving the last rooms for Rory and Emily and Richard.

In the middle of unpacking her bag, Lorelai rushes to the bathroom.

"Ugh!" Lorelai says, when she comes out. "This is all your fault!" she says, pointing an accusing finger at Luke.

"Um, sorry," he says.

"Oh, this is just the beginning buddy. Wait until labour," she tells him, returning to her task.

He goes and sits on the bed, "Hey, have I told you how happy I am?"

She sits next to him, "No, you haven't."

He kisses her.

"I'm so happy, I can't put it into words."

She kisses him again, "We should tell the girls tonight at dinner."

He nods, and kisses her.

L&L

Later that night, after Rory arrives, they all head out to one of the seaside restaurants. After finding on they all agree on, they go in and give the hostess their name and how many people they have.

"So, Mom, are Grandma and Grandpa going to be here?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, they'll be here tomorrow," she answers with a nod.

When the hostess shows them their table, she takes their drink orders. Water for Lorelai, Iced Tea for Luke, and Coke for the girls.

"Come on Mom, it's the eve of your wedding, you should be celebrating," Rory says, trying to get Lorelai to indulge.

She smiles at her daughter, and step-daughter, then turns to Luke, "Well…?"

He smiles at her, shrugs and says, "Tell them."

She turns back to the girls who said in unison, "Tell us what?"

"There's a good reason that I'm not 'celebrating.' Girls, I'm eight weeks pregnant."

Everyone at the table now needs hearing aids. The girls could have broke glass.

"So not only do I get a big sister, I'm getting a baby brother or sister?" April asks, Luke and Lorelai nod. She squeals again and comes around to them hugging them at once. "This is one of the best days ever!"

Rory follows April and gives Luke and her mother a hug. Lorelai pulls Rory away from Luke and April. "Honey, are you ok with all of this?"

She smiles, "I will be. I mean, I'm so happy you have Luke, but is always been just me kid wise. I've never had to share you before. I really shouldn't be worrying about all of this, I mean, I'm graduating this year and I'm gonna start looking for jobs, so I won't even be around--"

"Kid, slow down," Lorelai says, taking her hand. "No matter what happens, you are always going to be special to me. You're my little girl, Rory. I love you. Luke, you, April and this baby are all I need."

Rory smiles, "I really am excited, Mom."

Lorelai smiles, "Good."

L&L

The next morning is filled with excitement. Emily and Richard showed up around ten, and were settled in by noon. They all head out for lunch and tell Emily and Richard about the baby.

"Mom, Dad, Luke and I have some news," Lorelai begins. "Well, um…I found out a couple days ago that I'm eight weeks pregnant."

She prepares herself for the verbal abuse her parents will throw at her.

Richard smiles, "A baby? Well, that is wonderful news. Congratulations you two."

She looks at her father, "Thanks, Dad."

"Yes, congratulations, this is wonderful news," Emily says with a smile on her face.

The Lorelai's stare at Emily.

"Thank you, Mom."

Richard turns to April, "So, April. Tell us about yourself."

April jumps right in, telling Emily and Richard all about her.

She's so much like Rory.

L&L

Before he showed up at the house to pick Lorelai up for the elopement, he had booked a small church on the vineyard. After the group was finished with lunch, they all head over to the church.

"You must be the Gilmore-Danes wedding," the Reverend says, as the group walks down the aisle towards him.

"Yes, I'm Luke Danes, this is my fiancé Lorelai, her parents Emily and Richard, and our daughters April and Rory," Luke answers.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Now, lets do a test run for this evening. Here's how it will go…"

L&L

Later that evening, Lorelai, Rory, April and Emily are in a room the church provides for the bride to get ready. Lorelai is in a simple summer dress, with the girls wearing what they've picked out. Emily is slightly more sophisticated, dressed in a lavender pant suit.

"This is it, Mom," Rory says, smiling at her mother.

Lorelai smiles wide, "I'm finally getting married."

A few minutes later, the music starts, and Rory walks down the isle, followed by April, then Emily who takes a seat on the bride's side. The wedding march starts and Lorelai and Richard begin their walk down the isle to Luke.

Breathe.

She's looking at him, she smiles.

Breathe.

This is it. Her father hands her over to Luke.

Keep breathing.

"Do you Lucas Danes…"

Answer.

"Yes, I do," Luke says, never blinking.

"Do you, Lorelai Gilmore…"

Tears fall from her eyes.

Answer.

"Yes, I do," she says, never taking her eyes from him.

He dries her tears.

"You may now kiss your bride."


	7. Happy Girl

After being pronounced man and wife, they walk back to the room Lorelai got ready in. The others decided to wait until they came back to congratulate the newly weds.

Lorelai turns around in Luke's arms. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

He smiles, leans in and kisses her softly, "No, you're not."

"Thank God," she breathes, and wraps her arms tight around his waist, burring her face in his neck.

The Reverend taps on the door, "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Danes, I need you to sign the marriage license."

He places it on the table for them to sign.

She signs her new name for the first time, next to her husbands'.

Luke is her husband.

She smiles.

Finally.

_Lucas William Danes_

_Lorelai Victoria Danes_

After gathering all their things from the room, they walk out to their family. Rory runs over to her mother, as April heads over to Luke. "Congratulations Mrs. Danes!"

"Thanks, babe," she says through a smile.

Rory and April switch parents, "Congratulations, Lorelai."

Lorelai kisses April's head, "Thanks, sweets."

Rory hugs Luke tight, and whispers, "Congratulations, Dad."

"Rory, you don't have to call me Dad," Luke says, looking in her bright blue eyes.

She shrugs, "I know, but I want to. You've earned the title."

Emily walks up to Lorelai, smiling, "Best wishes Lorelai. I'm very happy you've found who you want to be with."

Lorelai hugs her mother, "Thank you for coming, Mom."

"I wouldn't have missed this day for the world," Emily says, holding her daughter close, "I love you very much Lorelai."

She closes her eyes. "I love you too, Mom. I don't show it as I should, but I do."

Last but not least is Richard.

He gave his little girl away today.

She smiles at him.

"Thank you for giving me away, Daddy. It meant a lot," she says.

"Thank you for asking me," he says, pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you, Daddy."

L&L

They all go out for dinner that night, Emily and Richard's treat. During the second course, Rory says, "Ok, it's present time!"

April hands over her gift, "Sorry I didn't know what to get you guys, so Rory helped me out."

Lorelai unwraps the small box and pulls out a gift card to the home appliance store in Hartford.

"Thank you, sweetie, you didn't have to do this," Luke says, giving her a sideways hug and kiss on her head.

She shrugs, "I know, but I wanted to ."

Next is Rory. She ands a gift to each of them, Luke's takes up his and Lorelai's side of the table, and Lorelai's fit in the palm of her hand. "Now, I had these all paid for when I first found out you were engaged. I hope you like them."

Lorelai opens her gift, "Oh my god. Rory, this is beautiful! Thank you."

"You're welcome, do you want me to put it on you?"

She nods.

Once it's in place, she fingers the silver chain. She's labeled now.

_Mrs. Danes_ is written in cursive and attached to the chain.

When Luke opens his gift, he's equally thrilled. He has fancy new pots and pans. He can cook fancy meals for Lorelai and their children now.

Finally, its Emily and Richard's turn.

"Now, this gift is in your name," Richard says, gesturing to Lorelai and Luke, "but really it's for all of you."

Emily hands Luke and the girls each a small box, Luke is also handed an envelope from Richard.

Inside the boxes are a set of keys, and inside the envelope is a deed.

"You bought us a house?" Luke says, in awe.

"Yes, it's still in Stars Hollow, don't worry. It's a very lovely place. Big fenced in yard, white columns-" Richard is cut off by Lorelai.

"You bought us the Twickham house?!"

Richard shrugs, not recognizing the name, "I suppose. The only problem with it was a giant hole in the floor, but we've had that taken care of."

"You guys shouldn't have done this," Lorelai tells her parents, with tears in her eyes.

"Nonsense, we wanted to do something for you. We know how you both love Stars Hollow, so that's why we were looking there a couple months back. Please, accept our gift?" Emily asks, reaching over to grasp Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai hugs her mom, "Of course we will. Thank you, Mom," she stands and hugs her father, "Thank you, Daddy."

L&L

Later that night, in a separate part of the house.

Everyone has done gone to bed, and drifted of to dream land.

Leaving the newly weds celebrate.

Alone.


End file.
